Specialized print effects (e.g., metallic textures, scratch off surfaces, holofoils, glitter effects, mirrored surfaces) on a printed material (e.g., a plastic card, a paper, a poster) may be eye-catching and desired by customers. Further, specialized print effects may add a sense of higher value to different types of printing (e.g., book covers, promotional items, labels, posters).
However, the printing of specialized print effects may require complex and expensive screen printing methods. Screen printing methods might involve extensive set up and/or preparation time. As a result, screen printing may not lend itself to low quantity printing. Moreover, screen printing equipment may be expensive to purchase and maintain. Even more troubling is that inkjet technology might not be well suited for specialized printing. For example, specialized inks may not work properly in inkjet printers. Specialized inks may be highly reflective and created with large flakes of abrasive-edged metal causing damage and clogging in inkjet print heads. Further, such inks may have undesired dithering, spluttering, dot gain, smear, and resolution loss effects. Therefore, significant market opportunities may be lost.